Opal Sinclair
Opal Sinclair is the former maid of Nicholas and Marisol Deering and the main antagonist of Marisol's storyline in the second season of Devious Maids. She is portrayed by Joanna P. Adler. Role Opal is a secretive yet wicked, cunning and manipulative housemaid who is also a lesbian. She had an affair with Nicholas Deering's late wife, Dahlia. When Nicholas and Dahlia were going somewhere, Dahlia told Nicholas about her affair and Nicholas accidentally made a hit and run at Adrian and Evelyn Powell's son, Barrett and as a result, he died. This disgusted Dahlia so much that she even attempted to walk to the police but Nicholas and Opal tried to stop her and as a result, Opal pushed Dahlia over a bridge. Nicholas and Opal made it look like a suicide. That was in 1999. In 2014, Nicholas meets one of the show's protagonists, Marisol Suarez at a book shop and they hit it off. As a result, Nicholas has proposed to Marisol, and as a result the two are engaged. Thus puts jealousy inside of Opal and Opal will do anything to get Marisol kicked out of Nicholas' household. As such, she mislead Marisol into thinking that Dahlia's earrings were a gift from Nicholas so that Nicholas can get mad, she has tried to poison Marisol with some tea and she has shown that she never liked the Latina ex-maid, not one bit. Her son, Ethan has covered up Dahlia's murder and when Ethan tells his mother that he isn't protecting her anymore, this angers Opal. Marisol, occasionally with the help of Carmen, embarks on a quest to find out all the secrets that Opal and Nicholas hide behind closed doors. It is revealed that Opal is blackmailing Nicholas and he has put in a trust fund for Opal's son, Ethan. When Marisol convinced Nicholas into firing Opal, the devious maid took her revenge by running over Nicholas but is upset when Marisol and Nic wed in the hospital. As Marisol drugged Nicholas, she finds out that he gave her a hint of the murder that he has done. Marisol then confronts Opal about running over Nicholas and when she threatens to turn her over the police, Opal then gets out a gun and threatens to shoot Marisol but her son, Ethan stops her. As a result, Opal has committed suicide in order to cover her tracks. However, as usual, Marisol found out the secret and she had Nicholas turn himself into the police. As a result, Opal was a sociopath and a deviously psychopathic maid, who is kind of similar to that of Flora Hernandez as both were devious, both blackmailed the rich and powerful, both were the central mysteries of Devious Maids and the only difference was that Flora was murdered and Opal committed suicide. As a result, the show's main protagonist investigated them and as such, Marisol did go through some devious attempts in order to find out the secret. Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Servant of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Envious